A Typical School Romance
by HeartInMyCupcake
Summary: A new school year always makes people become optimistic with the thought of all the things that could happen. Never in their wildest dreams could the polar opposites in Crypton Academy imagine what their year had in store, and that was merely the beginning.
1. Prologue

_Another story? Already?! -le gasp-  
This one even has a prologue. Posh, huh? I'm not quite sure why I added it, actually. I was just writing down the plot and this came out of it, so I decided to include it. It's much better than my normal notes anyway, which end up in ways that only I could understand since I turn it all into one massive joke for serious notes._

_Admittedly, this story is a little rushed, yet not rushed at the same time... I've been working on it for just a few days, and I spent the whole day writing today which is the only reason I finished it.  
_

_I hope you enjoy~!  
~Tasha_

The start of a new year at school. It brings so many opportunities, expectations and experiences once you look at it properly. Even the most unexpected things can happen to the most unexpected people.

In the New Year, the first day symbolises everything. It shows who the outcasts are, who the popular crowd are and puts the new students in their place. The first day decides the rest of your school year and, for the new students, the rest of your school life. You may disagree, but that's the general rule of the first day of the new school year at one certain school- Crypton Academy.

Now, you might be wondering what the social scale is by now in the academy. It's quite simple really. At the top is the cheer-leading squad, like most places. Pretty girls is small uniforms flinging themselves around creates quite an impression. The "Queen Bee", as you might say, is a little different from those whores though.

Miku Hatsune: Head cheer-leader, volleyball team captain, top student and all-round popular. A cheerful attitude and good nature are just a few components to this girl's personality that others can see. Her lithe figure, gorgeous face, sleek teal hair, glistening eyes and a smile to die for all helped with her popularity. To the world, she is perfect with her looks, personality, athleticism and intelligence. Yet, she has secrets. Secrets that could ruin a reputation.

On the complete opposite end of the scale is Kaito Shion. Wanting to be a doctor, he seems to take the "nerd" thing to a whole new level; wearing a lab coat and carrying around a medical kit can't exactly be classed as cool, can it? Even though he seems like a typical, smart geek, his only good grades are in the sciences. His lanky body, messy blue hair and thick glasses to hide his face did nothing to help him. It was shocking really since his best friend, and only known friend, was a complete jock or, to be more specific, captain of the football team. Like Miku, this doctor wannabe had his own secrets that could change everything.

Who knew that the secrets of these two seemingly polar opposites would be what brought them together?


	2. Chapter 1: Opportunities

_The prologue and chapter one all at the same time. I'm rather proud of myself.  
_

_Admittedly__, I got lazy with certain parts of this, and they're probably easy to pick out too. There are a few parts that I kind of like though, which is pretty good for me since I don't normally like my work. That's kind of bad..._

_~Tasha_

All eyes were on Miku that morning as she leisurely strolled down the corridor beside a few members of the cheer squad. She was smiling and laughing along with the ones whom name themselves her friends. 'Nothing has changed from last year.' Miku thought to herself, as if regretting that fact.

It didn't take long before the other girls dismissed themselves to go to their classes; Miku attended higher level classes than her team mates as she had actually developed a proper brain.

Miku entered her first two classes of the day- Biology. It wasn't her favourite subject, but it was easy enough. Having two lessons of it though was true torture if you end up with the wrong teacher.

Being the first day, the amount of people in the class was few as others held catching up with friends as a priority over their education. The only people in there were the ones people classed as "geeks" or "nerds". Even with those being the only people, she was still spoken to and approached, but all she wanted was to sit down.  
In the corner of her eye, she could see someone by the window. The only thing she really noticed was blue hair, but more importantly, he didn't care about who she was. He didn't try to speak to her or even look over. He merely gazed out of the window, but that was all Miku could work out from behind his thick glasses. She immediately made a decision. Excusing herself from her peers, Miku made her way to the back of the room where the boy sat.

At the sound of a bag being placed on his desk, Kaito's head shot over to the owner of the bag in surprise. There stood the one and only Miku Hatsune, and it was truly a sight to behold.  
"Can I sit here?" Miku's voice rang clearly through Kaito's ears, sweet like honey. He couldn't believe it; the girl he had lusted after since he first saw her actually wanted to sit by him, the reject of the school.  
Quickly, he nodded. Being the gentleman he is, he dragged the chair beside him out from under the table, looking to the desk in front of him as he did so. He wouldn't want to be accused of staring, would he?

From just their small exchange, Miku could tell that there was more to this guy that he was letting on. It wasn't overly obvious, it was just a strong feeling she got that she realised as she slipped into the chair. Yet, she couldn't ask about it. She couldn't drop her act, her "personality".  
"Thanks." She looked over to the blue-haired boy with one of the smiles she always had to put on, trying to be friendly. "So, what's your name? I'm Miku."

The surprise of having Miku sitting next to him still hadn't worn off, but instead continued to grow as she continued to try and be friendly. Kaito did the polite thing and looked at her, only to have a different image of her. Her smile was practically plastered on, no feeling behind it whatsoever. How he hadn't seen this fakery before was beyond him but, either way, this girl had something to hide. "Kaito. Kaito Shion." He murmured, not wanting to seem too suspicious.

Miku was about to continue the exchange of basic pleasantries, but was interrupted by the echoing sound of books being slammed onto the teacher's desk. That was when she realised that they had finally been joined by their more socially-adept classmates, along with their teacher whom created the noise that caused the room to become silent.

With a cough to clear his throat, the teacher finally began to speak. "So, welcome back, it's good to see you all, blah blah blah." The laziness of this teacher caused Miku to smirk; he actually understood that no teenager wanted to hear that meaningless crap, which you wouldn't expect from his plain appearance, although she was used to that. "For those who don't know me, I am Mr Hiyama. For those who take all three sciences here, I am your only science teacher. Good luck with that."'

'Maybe science won't be so bad this year,' the opposites thought, neither knowing of the other's agreement. Their hidden intrigue towards each other, along with their rather amusing teacher already put the opportunity of interesting lessons within their grasp.

"Now, since it's obvious that none of you are ready for learning properly yet, we shall ease into it slowly with a simple paired assignment. You must choose an animal and gather different facts about it, explain its habitat, evaluate its features..." Mr Hiyama's voice simply drowned out of Kaito's head. He no longer paid any concentration, already thinking through what he wanted to do the assignment on- wolves.

Amidst all the thoughts about how to tackle the project, Kaito couldn't help but wonder. 'It's a paired assignment... I wonder who will be stuck working with me this time.' With sagged shoulders and a quiet sigh, Kaito leaned his right elbow on the table, resting his face on his hand.

Finally, Kaito's interest was piqued once more at the teacher's words. "You'll be working with whoever you're sitting next to, so can use the rest of the lesson to talk about the assignment." Mr Hiyama accentuated the last four words, putting them into visible quotation marks with his fingers.  
Kaito's eyes flicked to the side at his fair companion, although his eyes met hers gazing back. With a dazzling smile, she got up boldly and grabbed her bag. "Get up. We're going to the library to start it." Someone is surprisingly bossy.

Ignoring the stares of admiration, respect or just plain desire from her classmates, Miku pranced up to the front of the class, her hands landing on the teacher's desk whilst Kaito clumsily followed. "Hello again, Kiyo." She spoke with familiar comfort, even using a nickname for her superior.

"I thought I told you not to use my name at school." The teacher peered over his glasses to look up at his student from his seat. Even with the light warning, Kiyoteru couldn't help but act friendly towards Miku, a small smile playing at his lips. "Nice to see you again, Miku."

With a bright grin, Miku replied "Likewise." Although she did know Mr Hiyama on a personal level, she still had to keep up her act in front of her peers. It was irritating really. All she wanted to do was drop the smile, dress comfortably and just not care about anything besides herself. "You're still coming over later, right?"

Mr Hiyama narrowed his eyebrows down in a warning glare at the tealette, his tone becoming more serious. "I'm sure I also told you not to bring up personal matters." Used to Miku's mischievous side by now, he sighed and dropped the angry act with a murmur. "Yes, I'm still coming, but what do you want?"

"Permission to go to the library." Unlike most students, Miku didn't ask politely. Since it was Kiyoteru, she practically ordered for him to give permission, only because it would look weird if she strolled out of class without a word. Miku could almost guarantee his answer.

Another sigh escaped from the teacher before he simply waved his hand at her, signalling the dismissal she wanted. Miku was right.  
As Miku was about to leave, she stopped at the open door and spoke somewhat loudly. "Thank you, Ki-Ki!" She took one more step out of the class, making sure not to be in the other students' sight, before sending a mischievous smirk Kiyoteru's way. It looked completely out of her normal character, hence hiding from her classmates.

Kaito couldn't help but wonder what they were to each other after school hours as he wandered out of the class behind Miku, unless he's just her home tutor or something. 'That has to be it.' He tried to convince himself in his head, only for it to fail. They were too friendly for just student and teacher.

Noticing how Kaito was in his own little world, Miku waved a hand in front of his face. He soon snapped out of it, his head flicking up to look at the girl. In a rather humorous way, after he looked up, he had to angle his head back down slightly to look at his shorter companion. It was a problem with his height.

Going back to her act after the short, relieving break, Miku smiled sweetly up at the blue-headed male. "You okay? You seemed pretty out of it."  
He simply waved it off with a muttered "I'm fine," before walking in the direction of the library. It didn't sound convincing, but he didn't need for it to be. He thought she wouldn't be interested anyway, even if it was her he was thinking of. There were better guys in the school after her, so she would pay no attention to him even if he did confess his distant one-sided love.

Miku strolled beside him as if they were already friends, causing Kaito to become a little nervous. The girl was somewhat intimidating, so it's hard not to get a tad anxious around her. She was just unnaturally perfect, or so it seemed. It was scary.

Finally, after a silent walk to the library, they were seated at a table opposite each other, sheets of paper between them. Miku was the first to speak up, trying to be polite. "So, what animal do you want to do it on?"

'Wolves.' Kaito immediately thought, but he couldn't just decide it himself. "What would you prefer?" He asked for her opinion on it. She was the smartest girl in the year, so maybe she already had everything planned in her head.  
"Wolves. Maybe include arctic wolves as well. I don't mind doing what you want though." Since young, Miku has always loved wolves. She found them fascinating, but wasn't overly sure why. In case you couldn't tell, she's a dog person.  
From his thoughts being voiced through his apparent polar opposite, Kaito's eyes widened as he looked directly at the girl. Maybe they actually did have things in common. He didn't mean to seem creepy, so quickly directed his gaze back down. "No, uh, wolves are fine."

As quick as a flash, Miku was up. It didn't take long for her to pick out the different books necessary for the project, having read them all before. Really, she didn't need them, but Kaito might.  
Left astounded at the girl, Kaito just went along with it all. Once they set to work, the sheer enthusiasm of the girl bewildered him even more; her expression was serious, yet her eyes were practically shining. The ideas she had were rather extravagant too, although it was to be expected from the top student. Whilst other student would just make a poster or brochure or something, Miku wanted to make it like a science fair project. Could they really finish it in a week?

Truthfully, Miku was surprising herself. She was acting like her real self. Maybe it was because Kaito was quiet, but he was actually pretty easy just to talk to. He had good ideas for the work too once he actually spoke up. Once or twice, she even revealed her normal half-smile instead of her fake grin. It was different.

Once the bell had rung just to signal the end of first lesson, a small break was agreed between the two. It was completely silent in the library, so was awkward between the two. Trying to start up conversation, Miku brought back her personality and spoke in her sugary-sweet tone. "It's nice to finally work with someone who actually cares about getting on with it." She aimed a kind smile at him.

Kaito couldn't believe it. After feeling as if he was finally able see the real her, he came to the conclusion that how she normally was, wasn't actually her. Now she was acting all sweet and innocent again. If she wasn't going to open up, then he would. A lightly irritated expression crossed his face whilst he spoke with blunt confidence. "Why do you use a fake personality?"

The sudden question and change in Kaito's personality caused Miku to flinch. Her happy facade slowly drained, leaving behind an expressionless face. It didn't fit with her looks, but she was finally herself. With a monotonous voice, she answered simply. "I have my reasons. How did you figure it out though? I thought it was a pretty convincing act."

Miku wasn't wrong about it being convincing, but Kaito just smirked naturally. "I guess I just watch you too much. With a close look, it's actually pretty obvious, especially since you let it slip a few times." To Kaito, it felt nice to not have to act so nervous all the time. The only reason he did it was to avoid talking to people he was either too nervous to talk to or just didn't want to talk to, but Miku was more complicated than that.

A heavy, irritated breath escaped Miku's lips before she looked directly at Kaito. Her eyes no longer held their normal shine, but were instead pretty sharp, yet still rather alluring. "Don't tell anyone about all this. I'll be in serious trouble otherwise."

"And what exactly will you do to keep me quiet?" Kaito couldn't be expected to stay quiet without payment, could he? It was only fair to be bribed into keeping her secret.  
The girl thought for a while, but nothing came up. She's never had to bribe someone before, they normally just do whatever she asks. She was going to regret it, but Miku decided to give him the choice. "I have no clue. You decide, but there are certain exceptions that I will deny if they arise."

You could practically see the wheels turning in Kaito's head. He had the opportunity for so many things; he could make her his girlfriend for a few months, or his personal slave, or simply a kiss. Even so, he had to keep it simple. It wasn't fair on her otherwise, and he was a rather surprising gentleman. With a child-like smile, he held out his pinkie for the deal. "You have to be my bestest buddy until death do us part."

Miku was rather shocked to say the least. People would normally take full advantage of the situation, hence the warning about the exceptions, yet he didn't. Was there something behind it all? Hesitantly, Miku wrapped her delicate pinkie finger around Kaito's. "Deal, I guess."

After the agreement, the pair set right back to work, their attitudes now being so much more natural than before. They gathered most of the necessary information they needed through books, but more was needed from the Internet. Miku agreed to gather the information as long as Kaito started on the board with the information they had.

"Are you free on Thursday after school?" Kaito boldly asked. "If you are, you could come round mine so we can finish the project together." The homework was really just an excuse to spend time with her, but he couldn't tell her that. He would sound like a bit of an idiot.

Unfortunately, Kaito's wish couldn't work out without them both being a little flexible, although in different ways. "I have practice. We're teaching the newbies that will be decided tomorrow." Miku instantly turned Kaito down.

Kaito frowned lightly, but immediately perked himself back up. He could see Miku in the uniform. "I'll wait." He couldn't turn up this opportunity to see her in short clothing, flinging herself around. Despite having watched her so much in the previous year, he could never see her practice, and he never attended any games to see it either. It would be a first for him.  
The fact that he answered so quickly made Miku suspicious, but she dismissed it. With a roll of her eyes, she agreed to it. "Fine, but I can't stay long, and I'll have to change my clothes at yours."

'Now that's just a bonus.' Inwardly, Kaito was smirking. Everything was going to plan, or that's at least what he wanted to think even though he didn't have a plan at all. All in all, he was just a normal guy who wanted to see the girl he liked at least semi-naked. "See you on Thursday, then." After that, he dismissed himself with a wave and walked out of the library in a happy fashion.

Everyday between then and Thursday, Kaito took every opportunity he could to speak the Miku whenever she was alone, although that wasn't often, or at least not as often as he would like. Wanting to talk to her more, he even left her a cute little note on Wednesday so they could have lunch together on the roof of the school. His eagerness was rather adorable.

Finally, Thursday came, but Kaito was nowhere to be found all day. She wouldn't normally see him much anyway until science came around, or if he found her in the corridor, but Miku couldn't help it. She missed him for some reason. She drifted through the entire day in boredom, just claiming to others that she was tired. Once the school day had ended, she had no choice but to still go to practice no matter how weird she felt, not trusting the other members of the squad to properly teach the new members.

After changing into her uniform, she wandered out onto the edge of the football pitch where they held practice if the weather was good. She jogged over to her team members, giving them a bright grin before simply shouting "Get into a line!"

The shout caused a certain blue-haired male sitting in the stands to be brought to attention. His head shot up to look at the squad, only to see Miku standing in front of the line of them as if she was the teacher. The uniform suited her well, especially with the white and blue theme. The top revealed her smooth stomach, and the poor excuse for a skirt showed her long, slender legs. He would be thinking about it for some time.

An hour later, and practice was over. Kaito was utterly stunned after seeing Miku's fluid movements, never making a mistake. It wasn't hard to see why she was popular.  
On the other hand, Miku was exhausted. She had to work so much harder today in order to teach the young members, but some of them seemed not to be able to pick it up. It was going to be a long process to train them.

Whilst getting a drink, she noticed out the corner of her eye that a few members were pointing to someone in the stands. Like anyone would, she turned her head to look, only to recognise the blue hair, but nothing else. Kaito looked so much different out of his lab coat. He wore a simple blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans, showing he wasn't actually all that skinny after all. Even his glasses were gone, leaving behind a seriously attractive face and causing the unruly hair to look so much better.

Realising that she had been staring for some time, Miku tore her eyes away and grabbed her bag from the bench. She waved farewell to the squad before wandering towards the exit of the school, hoping Kaito would just follow, which he did.  
As soon as Kaito stepped beside Miku, he leant down and gave her a surprising kiss on the cheek, just to see how the squad would react. He knew they were looking at him, so couldn't help but mess with them a little.

From the kiss, Miku jumped slightly, not expecting it at all. Her cheeks flooded with pink as she looked up to Kaito and stuttered. "W-what the hell was that?" You wouldn't expect that kind of reaction from someone her age, yet there was a reason behind it- she's never had a boyfriend, or her first kiss, or even held hands with a guy who wasn't her family.

"Not much. Just teasing your squad and causing you trouble." Kaito answered with a shrug. He didn't find it to be a big deal, just a friendly little joke. From seeing Miku's embarrassed little face, he silently decided to do it much more often once he had the opportunity.

The tealette's eyes fell into a glare, finding the whole thing pretty irritating. Even so, she lowered her head, realising he could clearly see her blush. "Could you not?" She muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. "It would be bad if anyone misunderstood."

Kaito thought for a while about that, but decided soon enough. "We'll see." It was really an obvious 'no'. With that said and done, he took her hand in his, walking with her out of the school. To his surprise, she never pulled away.

On the way to Kaito's house, they only exchanged basic small-talk to stop the journey from being awkward. It was weird with Miku being quieter than usual. Her normal snappy attitude was gone for now, but neither of them could understand why.

As soon as they were inside, Miku was lead up to Kaito's room, where she assumed the project was. Fortunately for her, she was correct, the board standing on his desk. He did it exactly to her expectations as well, causing her to smile slightly. Beside the board on the desk was a sheet of paper. She slid it properly into her view, only to find a drawing of a wolf, and it was well done to say the least. "Did you draw this?"

At the mention of his drawing, Kaito acted fast. He snatched the drawing away, stuffing it somewhere on his shelf. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he spoke. "Uh, you weren't meant to find that..."

Miku was confused as to why she shouldn't have seen it, but didn't question him. Instead, she gave him a compliment which she rarely ever gave out. "It was really good. You shouldn't be hiding it." She flashed him a smile. Not a half-hearted smile or a fake grin that she normally gave out, but instead a glimpse of her real smile.

From that smile, Kaito's heart clenched. He liked this girl more than he thought. She wasn't just an object of desire for him anymore, but he had no idea when that changed. Getting to know her properly had affected him more than he knew, yet there was still so much for him to find out, and he was determined to. For now, he had to get her to trust him, or nothing would ever happen.

Stupidly, he acted before he could think straight, just wanting to touch her in some way. He took her hand once more, forcibly pulling her towards him. Without another word, he released her hand and slipped his arms around her, embracing her in such a way that she couldn't separate from him.

Just like her reaction from the kiss, Miku's blush appeared. She had become a child all over again with her high level of innocence. Even so, she didn't try to pull away, not because the effort was probably futile, but she genuinely didn't want to. It truly astounded her as to how comfortable she felt in his arms, but she couldn't stay like that. "Kaito..." She spoke to try and gain his attention, not sure whether it would actually work.

With reluctance, he loosened his arms, planning on letting her go. As soon as he looked down at her blushing face, completely different from her normal expression, he just couldn't do it. Without knowing whether it was a good idea or not, he curled his body downwards until his lips were on hers.

Any thoughts Miku had immediately left, just to be replaced by one. 'I like him.' She couldn't see it by herself, having never experienced the feelings of love or understood what it entailed. Now, it was finally obvious.

Kaito flinched suddenly once he realised what he was doing. That exact moment was when the pressure he forced against Miku's lips was meekly returned. The surprise of it caused him to move away. He thought he had imposed that kiss on her, not expecting her to return it.

The expression on Miku's face turned to complete confusion, but suddenly, complete and utter humiliation took over. Thoughts raced through Miku's head, unaware of Kaito's true feelings. 'Maybe I wasn't supposed to do that. Maybe he just kissed me to brag. Maybe he doesn't actually like me.' Thoughts such as these travelled round and round in her head until, finally, she broke.

Almost in tears, Miku knew she had to leave. Without a word, she quickly grabbed the sheets of paper for the homework from her bag and slapped them onto the desk. After that, she just ran from the room and out the door, slamming it behind her.

Not knowing what to do, Kaito just collapsed down onto his bed, coving his face with his hand. He let out a loud, annoyed groan before muttering into the empty room. "I'm such an idiot."

The next day, Kaito decided to ditch the lab coat all together. The amount of female attention he gained from being the normal him was astounding. Unfortunately, it gave him no time to find Miku, the only one he really wanted to see.

There was no sign of Miku in the school until the start of fourth lesson- Music. Performing was one of the few things she actually enjoyed doing, so she made sure to attend no matter how bad she felt. That lesson, she threw herself into her work, singing her heart out for all to hear. She needed to get her mind off of a certain someone, and that was a good way for her to do so.

At lunchtime, Kaito ran around, searching for Miku. He needed to apologise for yesterday and explain everything properly to her. Eventually, he found her in their normal science classroom, talking to Mr Hiyama. There was an odd squeeze in Kaito's chest as he saw them together, but he couldn't interrupt. Feeling rather dejected, Kaito walked away, dragging his feet.

Miku's talk with Kiyoteru had really shed some light on the matter for her. He had explained that Kaito probably wasn't the sort of guy to kiss a girl without having feelings for her first, along with what she should do to sort everything out.  
Her spirits had been lifted somewhat as she ran to the girls' changing rooms for P.E with the smallest smile on her face. She had her P.E class with Kaito, so it was a good opportunity for her to explain things to him. She was determined to confess, no matter how hard it would be for her.

Once everyone was together for the lesson in the hall, one side of the room was like a harem. Multiple girls surrounded someone. Someone with blue hair that never normally stood out. The tealette's face fell once she realised that Kaito was the one surrounded. 'How did he suddenly get female attention?'

It took a while before Kaito knew that Miku was in the room. As soon as he did, he excused himself from the girls and rushed over, only to notice that she wore her normal, sharp expression. She wasn't hiding. She wasn't acting. She wasn't amused in the slightest. Despite it all, Kaito had to speak to her. "Miku, about yesterday. I'm sorry. It was a mistake and I won't do it again, I promise. I didn't mean to make you cry, so just forget it ever happened."

'He has no idea, does he?' Miku thought. Refusing to even look at he who shall no longer be named, she simply said "You're an idiot," before strolling out of the hall as if nothing happened.

Kaito was left clueless once more, just staring at the space Miku left. To try and calm himself down, he inhaled deeply and let it out a moment after without any luck. His thoughts were too jumbled up, the main constant being 'I don't get women.'


End file.
